


Pictures Of Me

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Progress Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You're surprising Pete while he was on tour for a long time. Ahead of your reunion, you sent him revealing pictures of you and Pete was not amused by it.





	Pictures Of Me

_“Would you like to have any beverages?”_ The stewardess asked me and jolted me back to reality. I was already dreaming of meeting Pete.

_“I’m good, thanks.”_ I replied and put my headphones back on. 

I can’t wait to see his face. I hoped he’d be happy when he sees me. At least he told me that he was missing me last night when he talked on the phone. He’d tell me about the things he would do to me as soon as he would get back. _“Babe, be ready for when I get through that door because I will fuck you against the wall as soon as I’m home.”_ He purred into the phone, leaving me wet and hot for him. 

It was also last night, that I took them revealing pictures that I am intending to send when I am on my way. I would love to see his face when he sees them. Just thinking about it makes me chuckle. I’ve never done it before and I knew that Pete would not be very happy about it. He always said that we had to be careful because of what could happen if he gets hacked. 

* * *

Walking out of the airport I saw someone holding up a sign with my name on it. Trent had managed to send someone over to pick me up. I am so thankful that Pete has such wonderful friends in his life. I have a special place in my heart for Trent and Tyler. They’re always fun to be around.

It was still a 3 hours drive until my destination and I literally could not wait. I shifted around in my seat, feeling the need to ask the driver every 5 minutes if we’re there yet, but of course I didn’t. I’ll be arriving when Pete’s match is about to finish. My plan was to surprise him in the locker room.

Looking at my watch, I saw that it was almost time for him to get into the ring. I took out my phone and looked at the pictures, selecting the ones I wanted to send. My heart was racing and now I my fingers were shaking. I hit the send button and as soon as I sent them out, I kind of regretted it. Pete’s going to be so fucking angry. I grinned at the thought, maybe part of me wants him to be angry when I arrive.

* * *

_“Did he get suspicious?”_ I asked Trent who came out to pick me up at the door of the backstage area. He was still sweaty from his match. 

_“I don’t think so. But before he got out to the ring, he was talking to us when suddenly he stared at his phone for along time and stopped talking. When we asked what’s wrong, he said that it was nothing and was fuming mad. I hope he won’t lash out at you.”_ Trent said while we walked to the locker room.

_“Aww, no, I don’t think he will.”_ I couldn’t help but grin at the thought. I already painted that scenario in my head. Him looking angry at Trent and Tyler before storming off.

_“Could you wait for 10 minutes? Tyler is still showering and I’m next. After that, we’ll be out of your hair.”_ Trent signaled for me to wait in catering before he disappeared to take a shower.

* * *

When the boys finished, Tyler came to pick me up from catering and walked me to the locker room. 

We were sitting there and joked around, waiting for Pete’s match to finish. Trent went out to watch the last couple of minutes and ran back in order to signal for Tyler that he should get out because Pete’s returning. Tyler jumped off from the bench and ran out with Trent, looking back to wink at me before they were off.

My heart was beating fast and the wait is almost killing me. The couple of minutes that I had to wait for Pete felt like an eternity to me. 

I was standing up, pacing around the room now, my heart almost bursting out of my chest and my hands were cold and sweaty. I am so excited to see him again, but I’m also terrified that he would really be angry at me for sending him the pictures and give me the silent treatment. Pete is an expert in silent treatments but he learned from the best. I was usually the one who is doing this to him when I’m upset.

The door handle had been pushed down and I could see that Pete was walking in, looking grumpy, his head low. He didn’t spot me at first. Only when he walked in a couple more steps, did he notice that there was nobody in the locker room. He was expecting Tyler and Trent but it was just little me. 

Pete looked at me, his eyes grew wide. I could see the corner of his mouth twitching, his lips wants to smile but he was trying to fight his feelings. He won and the pout stayed on that face. He looked at me angrily and I kind of felt intimidated. 

Automatically, I felt drawn to him, as my feet was making it’s way towards him. He did the same, slowly walking towards me, like a lion, sneaking around its prey.  
When we were standing face to chest, because I was shorter than him, I looked up and he glared down at me. 

His hand shot up and clawed around my neck, making it hard for me to breathe. Pete pushed me and I walked back until my back hits the wall and there was nowhere further to go. He lowered his face to be on the same level as mine as he snarled at me, _“Ya think it’s funny to send them pictures?”_. 

He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked my lips before he paused, his forehead resting on mine, while his body was still pressing me against the wall. I could feel the bulge in his pants growing. 

_“Never, ever do that again, ya heard?”_ He whispered. He was waiting for an answer from me. 

I couldn’t speak because his hand was still around my neck, slightly pressing on my windpipe so I nodded my head.

_“You’re a very, very naughty girl making me all hot like that before I have to step out into the ring. You know what I’m going to do, right?”_ Again I nodded my head, while I stared him down. 

He breathed against me while his forehead was still glued on mine. Slowly, a smile crept on his face, before he closed up to kiss me. His kisses are hungry and wild, his tongue dominates my mouth. 

I wanted to bring up my arm to hug him so bad, but I am still paralyzed by his firm grip that was locked around my neck. He realized it and let go of me, freeing me from the imaginary cage. My hands automatically shot up to cup his face, before they crept around his neck and entangle themselves in his damp hair. 

Pete was lifting me up now, pressing me against the wall, while he pinned me up by his hips, my feet hooked around his waist. His mouth wanders to the side to kiss me behind my ear, while his breath brush against it. The hot breath of his makes me shudder. 

_“Pete, we’re still in the locker room.”_ I whispered softly, reminding him that we’re still in public. 

He detached his mouth from my body before he whispered into my ear. _“So? I don’t fucking care.”_ before he closed up on my again. 

Pete let me down on my feet and I was determined to make up for the mistake by sending him the pictures. I kneeled down and looked up at him. His eyes were following me, I could see that he smirking slightly. He let me kneel there and wait for him while he walked over to the door and locked it. 

Hastily he got rid of the little piece of fabric that was damp and clinging to his body, leaving his clothes lying around on the way over to me.  
When he was standing in front of me, I was eye level with his dick, I could see and smell the pre cum on his erection. I stuck out my tongue and started to toy with his mushroom tip. Pete let out a moan as soon as my tongue hit his hard member. I flicker my tongue against his frenulum, making him moan out loudly and I smiled, with the tip of his dick in my mouth. I began to suck at it before I pushed it further down my mouth. All the while, Pete let out soft groans. I love that sound.

I placed my hand on either side of his thighs before I began to take him in fully. His tip hitting the back of my throat, while I am fighting against my gag reflex. When he was buried deep in my throat, I began to wobble my head and Pete gripped at my hair, holding it up while he moved his hips. My hands squeezing at his thighs now, my nails digging into the flesh, while tears started to run down my face. When I couldn’t hold my breath any longer, I pushed my head back and let myself breath, while I brushed my tears away with the back of my hand. _  
_

_“C’mere.”_ Pete said, pulling me up on my arm and pushed me against the wall again. He fumbles with the button of my pants while I got rid of my shirt and bra. When he succeeded he pulled them down aggressively. He always complained about my skinny jeans, since it’s so hard to get me out of them. I started to grin at him. It was a delight seeing him fighting with a pair of pants. Pete let me step out of them before he catapult them into a corner. He started to look grumpily again because of the fight that he had with my jeans. But hey, he won. 

He lift me up against the wall, pinning me up again with only his hips while he hungrily starts to lick my freed nipples. They were sensitive and hard for him. He sucked them in, one by one before he flickers his tongue against them and pinched at them, biting into them lightly, which sends me closer to the edge.   
My hands are locked around his neck while his were roaming around now. His fingertips wander down my body until he found what he was looking for. 

I was so wet and ready for him. He brushed against my heat with one fingertip and ran it along my wet cunt before he starts to rub circles on it. Soon, he toyed around my pussy, all the while he was looking up at me, watching me get turned on by his fingers. He smiled at me, when he pushed two digits into me and I threw my head back in pleasure. He began to move them in my pussy when I lowered my face to kiss him. 

_“Remember when I said I want to fuck ya against the wall as soon as I’m home? Guess we have to do it here then..”_ He purred into my mouth, when he took out his skilled fingers and replaced them with his rock hard cock. 

He knows no mercy as he pushed it in, slamming it into me while he was holding me up by my ass. Pete slammed into me, his hot breathing hitting my chest before he bit into my left boob, making me shriek out in pleasure.   
His movements got faster, harder and I know that it wouldn’t be long until I would come. Pete stopped as he could feel my walls tightening. 

_“Not yet, dear. I want you to come with me.”_ He whispered, as he carried me into the shower. Still holding me up, he turned on the shower with one hand and turned to pin me against the wall in the shower, hot water raining down on us, while he pounds into me furiously, processing the anger he had because I sent him nudes.

My nails are digging into his back, leaving marks all over it when I was holding on to him. Pete’s hand was still gripping firmly on my ass while his other hand crept up my body and pinned my head against the wall by holding my neck, applying pressure on it. I could feel my orgasm building up and I dug harder into his back.

_“Come now.”_ He panted, before he bit into my right boob. It sent me over the edge and I blacked out for a second when I came, rolling my eyes to the back of my head. I let out a shriek, when I came back around. My left leg started to cramp and it was shaking.

_“Oh Fuck..”_ Pete groaned loudly when he released himself into me. The sound he makes when he’s coming, is music to my ears.

Still pinning me to the wall, he was holding on to my left leg, massaging it slightly to release the cramp, while his head was resting on my chest. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head. Pete moved his head to look up at me, smirking. He placed a soft kiss on my chest when he slowly pulled himself out of me. _  
_

_“Ah..no, it felt so good.”_ I protested at the sudden feeling of emptiness. His warm cum was dripping and ran down the inner side of my thighs down my legs. 

Pete slapped down on my ass before he started to shower and I joined him. _“What does that teach us now?”_ He asked me when he started to apply soap on my back and spread it around down to my butt. 

_“That I should send you nudes more often?”_ I turned around and winked at him before his grinning face turned dark again, snarling at me, while I stood on the tip of my toes and gave him a loving peck on his nose.


End file.
